


The Tumblr CrackFiclets Headcanon - You Only Live Twice

by darth_stitch



Series: Sherlock BBC - The Tumblr Crackficlets [22]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Pairing, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Humor, M/M, Mummy Holmes is a BAMF, told y'all imma cracking this universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of shortfics, headcanon and lists that are all part of the Tumblr Crackficlets Series.   We recount a little bit of family history about Mummy Holmes and Papa Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tumblr CrackFiclets Headcanon - You Only Live Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, my Sherlock Headcanon is COMPLETELY CRACKED and I am enjoying EVERY second of it!

 

 

 

Originally posted on [The Blanket Fort - Darth Stitch on Tumblr](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/31178848722/mummy)

 

 

 

 

**You Only Live Twice**  
 _**The Tumblr Crackficlets Headcanon (Mummy)** _

Genevieve Louise Violette d’Eon de Beaumont was born with a French title that dated back to the _ancien regime_ , though her ancestors were wise enough to have fled to England before the Revolution broke out. Also, they were prudent enough to have maintained their properties and assets despite the depredations of Robespierre and the _parvenu_ Napoleon.

Like the Holmes Family, they too, were skilled players in the Great Game.  Inevitably, they shifted their main allegiance to their adopted country - an old family story would whisper that it was mostly due to love and it was true that for all their ruthlessness and cunning, the de Beaumonts had a streak of pure romanticism. 

_Sentiment,_ one would say. 

But the de Beaumonts are still French at heart and they would simply respond to this with an eloquent Gallic shrug and remarks that the English need not be so fearful of _sentiment_ and the waywardness of the human heart.

But we digress, because we must still speak of Genevieve. 

She has been an actress, an assassin, a thief, a spy, a highly regarded pianist who might have brought audiences around the world clapping to their feet, had she been so inclined to pursue a concert career.  She has uncovered the most closely guarded secrets of the KGB and ridden herd over the occasional wayward agents of MI6, most especially the ones who’ve borne the code number of 007 and the name that went with it. 

She has made the original bearer of that name beg for mercy.  Twice. 

The encounter was mutually enjoyable. 

They’re both older now but they still can’t help play the Game.  It is partly for the thrill, the rush, the adventure of it all - it keeps them oddly young, though she knows full well that they are both aging and doing so gracefully.  Her eldest boy is already a master in the Great Game.  Her wayward youngest and wild child is, in fact, one of the Game’s most dangerous players.  Not for him the restraints of bureaucracy, diplomacy and politicking and red tape - in this, indeed, he is very much like his father albeit with her typical de Beaumont romanticism. 

She is so very proud of both her boys. 

Genevieve has borne many titles over the years, it is true but still, she must admit that her favorite would always be “Mummy.”  She had rather thought she would never have the opportunity to be so and truth be told, she had never looked to be _anyone’s_ Mummy at all.  Sometimes, she still looks at her boys, both grown men now, and still sees them as the babies they were.  Her little teddy bear of an eldest son and her youngest little Duckling. 

Today, her dear Duckling would be bringing his Captain home to meet her at last. She has heard a great many things about Dr. John Hamish Watson and all of them good.  He intrigues her. 

She must take note of everything - after all, dearest Siger would want to hear _every_ detail. 

 

* * *

 

**BONUS HEADCANON - Originally posted on[The Blanket Fort - Darth Stitch on Tumblr](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/31168153639/more-of-the-tumbler-crackficlets-headcanon-the)**

 

 

[ ](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/image/31168153639)

 

**More of The Tumbler Crackficlets Headcanon**

The reason why Mycroft and Sherlock saw very little of their father growing up was because he was quite busy going all over the world being _**James Motherfucking Bond.**_

  
Though he is not one to openly display affection, Siger William Scott Holmes, who wasn’t the first Holmes to be involved in the Great Game being played all over the world nor would he be the last, is very proud of his two boys. 

Also, he is rather chuffed at finding out that the family will again have some good Scots blood in it, courtesy of one John Hamish Watson. 

***

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note the First:**  OMG MUMMY.  So…er…. if you’ve noted that I was not-so-subtly messing around with historical facts especially the tale of the famous [Chevalier d’Eon,](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chevalier_d%27Eon) then well spotted, folks.  Well spotted indeed. 
> 
>  **Note the Second:**   This was just supposed to be me adding to the Headcanon.  Mummy _insisted_ I do this properly.  Apparently, one is totally unable to tell Mummy no. 
> 
>  **PHOTO SOURCE - Mummy:** [Young Judi Dench](http://www.deltafilms.net/Spotlight/Spotlight-May09.html)
> 
>  **PHOTO SOURCE - Papa:** [Terrence Bowman Blog](http://terencebowmanblog.blogspot.com/2012/03/10-sean-connery-roles-that-never-were.html)


End file.
